A variety of packages, including dispensing packages or containers, have been developed for food and drink products and for personal care products such as shampoo, lotions, etc., as well as for other fluid materials. One type of closure for these kinds of containers typically has a flexible, self-closing, slit-type dispensing valve mounted over the container opening. The valve has a slit or slits which define a normally closed orifice that opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to increased pressure within the container when the container is squeezed. The valve automatically closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon reduction of the increased pressure.
Closure designs have been proposed which incorporate such valves, and examples are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,969. The closure disclosed in that patent has the advantage of not requiring a conventional, removable lid or hinged lid. Further, the closure includes a sealing system which includes a plug between the valve and a discharge aperture in the body of the closure below the valve. The closure can be manipulated to close the sealing system to prevent the valve from being exposed to any of the hydraulic pressures in the container until the container is ready for use. The container remains securely sealed below the valve during shipping and when it is packed for travel. Because the sealing system is internal and is not visible to the user, once the user has initially unsealed the container to permit operation of the valve, the user will be more likely to subsequently leave the container in the unsealed condition for more convenient dispensing by action of the self-closing valve alone.
While a package consisting of a container and the closure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,969 functions exceptionally well and has desirable advantages, in some applications it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing system that would require less operating height and that would more readily accommodate larger diameter containers.
Such an improved dispensing system should preferably not require a lid but should nevertheless function to provide at least some protection for the valve. Also, such an improved dispensing system should be able to effectively seal off the valve from contact with the container contents during shipping or when otherwise desired.
Additionally, it would be beneficial if the dispensing system components could be provided with an improved system for readily accommodating the assembly of the components during manufacture.
Also, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing system could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
Further, such an improved dispensing system should advantageously accommodate its use with a variety of container shapes.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.